A Yuu-chan One shot-cumpleaños
by NekoSeraph
Summary: Trata del cumpleaños de Yuu y como se la pasa junto a su "familia"pero recibe una grata sorpresa de un integrante de esta. Sólo diré que esto no es [Yuunoa] ni [Mikayuu] ni otra pareja. Todo trata de la familia;)


**Yo, Yuichirou Hiakuya, cumplo 17 años (16 de octubre)**

 _ **Hasta ahora, la he pasado muy bien con todos... conocí nuevas personas y pude reencontrarme con Mika. Mika... aunque no he podido recuperarlo aún y que no pueda volverlo humano de nuevo, con tan solo saber que esta vivo esta bien para mi. Él a sido mi primera familia y mi primer lazo.**_

 _ **Con respecto a mis amigos, me agradan, cada uno de ellos a sufrido por diferentes cosas y no estan dispuestos a abandonar a un compañero. Guren siempre me decia que esta es tu "nueva familia" pero en ese tiempo yo no lo veia así, no podia dejar a mika de lado y no vengarme de los vampiros... Siempre he estado sufriendo porque no pude defender a mi familia y abandone a Mika, desde ese fatidico dia jure vengarme de esos chupasangre que me quitaron todo lo que tenia...**_

— _No nos hagas morir en vano.._

— _N-No.. ¡No! No quiero eso..._

 _Finalmente.. Finalmente tengo una familia..._

— _... ¡VETE RÁPIDO! ¡IDIOTA!.._

 _ **Después Guren me encontró y me llevó consigo. Cuando entre a la compañía conoci a Yoichi,Shinoa,Kimizuki y Mitsuba; con cada uno de ellos fue algo dificil relacionarme bueno.. excepto por Yoichi.**_

 _ **¿Amor? En ese tema no estoy muy interesado. Hasta ahora una chica se me declaró...y de eso no paso nada más. Yo ahora creo que solo quiero *a shinoa* (okno) proteger a mis amigos.**_

 _ **Como sea solo estoy agradecido por tener una familia y no estar solo como creia...**_

 _ **Pero vaya que si tengo sueño, mejor me ire a mi cuarto...**_

–"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yuu!"

 _ **No podía creerlo.. estaban ahí. Estaba mi familia: Guren,Shinoa,yoichi,kimizuki,mitsuba. Mi cuarto estaba cubierto con muchas decoraciones, y se podia observar un pastel en las manos de Yoichi.**_

–"Todos...¿Que hacen aquí...?" _-preguntó sorprendido_

–"¿Acaso hay alguien más llamado Yuichirou Hyakuya que cumple hoy?" _-dijo Guren_

–"P-pero todo esto.."

–"Bueno despues de todo, es tu cumpleaños ..Yuu-san" _-dijo Shinoa_

–"Que pasa? Lloraras o algo por el estilo?" _-menciono Kimizuki_

–"Ahaha si ese es el caso, entonces me gustaria grabarlo~"

–"Nos estamos desviando del tema r.r" _-suspiro mitsuba_

–"Jaja _—rio yoichi—_ Vamos Yuu-kun sopla las velas" _-sonrio_

–"..."

–"¿Qué pasa, Yuu?" _-preguntó Guren_

–"Nada.. Sólo estoy feliz" _-sonrió_

–"...Yuu-san después de esto... Tengo que entregarte algo.." _-dijo Shinoa seria_

–"Eh...?"

–"¡Pero ahora... Sopla las velas! _-dijo nuevamente feliz_

–"Vamos Yuu-kun!" _-dijo Yoichi_. –"S-si"

 _Soplo las velas y todos aplaudieron..._

–"Yuu, iremos a poner el pastel en la sala, ven" _–dijo Guren_

–"Sí" _-contesto feliz_

 _ **Estaba yendo a la sala detrás de todos pero Shinoa me detuvo sosteniendome el brazo, al parecer Mitsuba lo notó sin embargo Shinoa le hizo una seña y ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza y se fue dejándonos solos.**_

–"Que pasa..?" _-preguntó Yuu_

–"Esto.."

 _ **Me entregó una carta.**_

–"Uh?"

–"La verdad es que gracias a esto supimos el dia de tu cumpleaños, aunque el teniente coronel Guren ya lo sabia, me pidio que te la entregara...Esta carta que no se sabe como llego a las intalaciones o mejor dicho a la oficina del teniente coronel Guren es muy preciada y esta dirigida para ti.. De parte de Mika-san" _-logro decir Shinoa en un tono serio_

–"Mika...?". –"Leelo.."

 _ **Procedi a leer la carta**_

– _Feliz Cumpleaños Yuu-chan_

 _'Yuu-chan deseo que este cumpleaños lo pases mejor que los anteriores.. Despues de todo es la primera vez que tu y yo podemos festejar tu cumpleaños despues de tanto tiempo aunque sea por separado._

 _Siempre que llegaba este dia yo solo solia llorar al pensar que tal vez afuera tú podrias haber muerto sin embargo cuando te encontre aun si me habias apuñalado haha por dentro estaba muy feliz porque por fin te encontre, pense "Yuu-chan si que se hizo muy fuerte" "Yuu-chan consiguio amigos, eso es bueno..."_

 _¡GRACIAS, YUU-CHAN!_

 _me aceptaste aun siendo ya un vampiro, y siendo de nuevo Familia..._

 _Hasta otra, Yuu-chan._

 _Atte: Mikaela Hyakuya_

 _ **Sin pensar en nada sólo derrame lágrimas..Mika me envió una carta.. Jaja no se olvido de mi, después de tanto tiempo incluso lo recordó...**_

–"Yuu-san..."

–"Perdoname _—aún llorando—_ estoy exagerando verdad? Pero que Mika me haya enviado esto... con sólo esto estoy satisfecho" - _dio una pequeña sonrisa_

–"...Pero si sigues llorando.. Lo que faltaba.." _-suspiro_

–"Jaja perdón" _-limpiándose las lagrimas_

–"Yuu-san _—le agarró la mano— no hay nada de malo en llorar por tu familia. Es lo habitual ¿no?"_

–"Shinoa..."

 _ **Me sorprendió lo que me dijo... y tenia razon, no hay nada de malo en llorar.**_

 _ **Yo tambien le sostuve la mano y la lleve hacia mis ojos**_ _._

–"Yuu-san...?" _-pregunto sonrojada_

–"Esto es una muestra de que _—seco sus lagrimas con la mano de Shinoa—_ siempre que este llorando sé que mi familia estara para mi" _-dijo sonriendo_

 _ **Shinoa me sonrió y los dos fuimos a la sala para disfrutar mi cumpleaños y mi pastel**_

 _ **Y así termino mi cumpleaños... Mika.. Ahora ya no estoy solo, definitivamente protegeré a mi nueva familia.**_

 **Bueno chicos esto es todo, un one-shot del cumpleaños de Yuu, aunque fue ayer.. Pero cuando me entere ya era tarde u.u**

 **Solo quiero decir esto no fue Yuunoa sino uno normal en que Yuu esta feliz con su familia. Es más creo que fue mikaxyuu xD okno✌**

 **Los quiere NekoSeraph㈎9㈎9**


End file.
